Closer Than It Seems
by Phantom Tindae
Summary: For the Second Generation, the adventurous past of their parents and family may be closer than it seems. Mostly the original pairings, if my memory serves me correctly. Another take on the classic, what if they went back in time and met their younger parents?


**A/N: Hey guys! Just finished my frappucino and now I'm hyped up and ready to go. Don't forget to review this, I want your feedback since it is my first story and all. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter franchise, that would mean I actually had a life and better things to do than write fanfic.**

"Dad, do I get to pick the story, please?" Hugo Weasley begged. His father, Ron, smiled as he tucked the quidditch themed bed sheets under his son's chin. The Holyhead Harpies logo zipped across the enchanted covers in the dim light. Hugo had been obsessed with this team ever since he had heard about his Aunt Ginny's career as a chaser for them. Ron opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly noticed the absence of his daughter. Frowning, he peered out of the doorway of Hugo's bedroom.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Ron called to his wife. She was headed up the stairs, levitating a basket of laundry ahead of her. Gracefully, she set it down on the landing and leaned herself against the railing of the staircase. Ron smirked as a memory resurfaced in his mind from when he had tried to do the very same spell with a small feather and she had corrected him. He almost laughed when he remembered that at the time he had actually considered himself smarter than the beautiful young witch. His concentration broke at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Ronald, did you hear me?" she sighed. Ron shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Huh?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I asked you if you needed something," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you knew where your daughter was," Ron said. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but he noticed a familiar playfulness in them.

"Well, if she is _my _daughter, I don't see why it's any of _your_ business," she drawled. Ron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"If you must know, she's in her room, refusing to come out to participate in your little Hogwarts Eve story tradition," she said. Ron frowned. "Oh honey, it's not you. It's just, well…"

"What?" Ron asked, offended. "It's Hugo's first year. He's really excited about finally being old enough to go. What makes her think she's too cool for a bit of family time before they leave us for a year?" Hermione had crossed over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. She glanced at him sympathetically and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Ron, it's that time of the month for her," she breathed. Ron's eyes bulged as he turned to face his wife. White as a sheet, he returned to Hugo's room without another word to his wife. Trying to suppress her laughter, Hermione picked up her basket again and brought it into the master bedroom.

"So can I, Dad? Can I? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Hugo pleaded. Ron smiled weakly, trying to shake off the news of what his wife had just told him.

"Erm, yeah, definitely. It is your first year at Hogwarts, after all. You should pick the story," he replied. Hugo grinned.

"Tell me the one about you, Mum, and Uncle Harry and that prisoner guy," Hugo said, nearly bouncing with excitement. Now it was Ron's turn to grin and he cleared his throat theatrically.

"Alrighty, then, I think I can do that. It all started in our third year at Hogwarts," Ron began. He continued enthusiastically as he told Hugo a tale of hypogriffs, time turners, and half giant groundskeepers. Soon, Hugo was fast asleep. Smiling, Ron nox'ed the lights in the small bedroom and returned to his own. Once he had changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old Hogwarts alumni tee, he climbed into bed next to his wife. Ron watched her for a minute, still in awe of how he had managed to get her to like him. Shaking his head, he gently brushed a bit of hair out of her face and nox'ed the lights.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chappie, my dears. Feel free to review because if you don't I'll free to hex the bogeys out of you(: **

**(JK, I love you guys with all of my Rowling)**

**Aha, see what I did there?**

**I promise there will be more time-travelly stuffs in the next chapter(; **

**In the meantime, Review/Favorite/Follow etc. **

**Also, check out some work by one of my best friends, SapphireDuchess. She's totally awesome and I'm so so sorry if you haven't gotten the chance to read her Potter fic yet. **

**Anyways, until next time!  
~Phantom Tindae**


End file.
